


Tremble

by Oshimen



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Chuuves are gay for each other, F/F, Fluffy, Vampire AU, Will add more tags as I go, and soft uwu, i guess??, making out and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshimen/pseuds/Oshimen
Summary: All Sooyoung has ever wanted in her life was stability but it seems like life just won’t give that to her.OrSooyoung is turned into a vampire and she tries to figure out this ridiculous situation all by herself while hiding it from everyone.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! So this is my first time releasing a multi-chaptered fic and I decided to do so since its quarantine and i have like a lot of free time. Been writing this for a few weeks now and i just had the courage to actually post it just now soooo JKFDKSJFKDJH hope yall enjoy it <3

Now that she thinks about it, all Sooyoung has ever wanted in life was stability.

She remembers how her teacher asked her back in 4th grade on why her dream occupation was to be a salarywoman whilst her classmates said colorful and ambitious dreams such as being an astronaut, pilot, or doctor.

“Because it makes enough money.”

It wasn’t like she was a dark emo kid but with their family’s financial state back then, one was forced to face the harsh realities of the world at a very young age so she doesn’t ask for too much, she already learned that the hard way. Their family was dirt poor. Her parents didn’t have a proper job and they were living off from part time jobs that was barely enough to keep their family grounded. Her sister didn’t even bother to study college and proceeded to find minimum wage jobs to help out her parents.

Sooyoung vaguely remembers watching a drama about a salaryman. Seeing how the life of a salaryman has just about enough to provide for himself and his family a proper shelter and a humble car, she quickly came to realize that it was what she wanted to become in the future. It was the perfect dream life for her. Not having too much but not having less than needed either.

That was all changed however when she was scouted for an entertainment agency in the middle of a grocery store.

With the promises of free housing, free meals and free education on different extra curricular lessons such as dance, singing and languages in exchange of leaving her beloved hometown to go Seoul to train and prepare to debut as an idol, the offer was definitely tempting.

However, entering the showbiz industry was far from Sooyoung’s life plans. The offer was promising considering how everything was free which means that her parents won’t have to worry about feeding another mouth and paying for her education. But this was totally the opposite of her dream of having a stable life as a normal salarywoman.

Being an artist wasn’t really the best example of a stable job. It was a risky path where you either succeed to be a famous celebrity and make a lot of money or fail miserably and lose all those years of hard work. But she also knows that it’s a job that would most likely make a hell lot of money. 

There was no harm really in taking the risk, well besides her quitting school altogether but that was something she willing to put off if it meant making things easier for her parents plus she kinda wanted to be a singer way before giving the dream up upon discovering how expensive dancing and singing lessons are.

With some encouragement from her family, she accepted the offer. Like jumping off a plane without the assurance whether her parachute would open to make her fly high or make her crash and fall straight to the ground.

It was a whole new world for her, adjusting to life in Seoul and being homesick but all of that seemed like a mere blink of an eye when she was immediately informed that she was chosen to debut to be as the 9th girl of LOONA three weeks after being a trainee. She guesses being part of the dance club back in elementary up to high school and singing songs every night just for the fun of it until her sister bangs the wall to shut her up paid off after all.

So here she is, breathing heavily as they just finished their last performance for their new album’s promotions. Savoring the cheers and screams from their dear fans. She felt so happy and content on where she is right now. Surrounded by the members she loves, being cheered on by the staff that has been with them ever since the start of their idol journey and their fans that never stopped screaming out their names and words of support.

Everything is stable right now, and she’s more than proud of how far she has made it. Her family is doing well back at home, her sister is now taking up her master’s degree with Sooyoung’s financial aid. She even got a new house for them to live comfortably in. She’s out here performing with her members she could even proudly call her second family. And Jiwoo,  _ her dear Jiwoo _ whom she spends this blissful time with as they steadily figure out their budding feelings for each other. This is more than enough, she thinks to herself. This is the steadiness of life she has always wanted.

  
  


**_But if one thing is constant in life, it’s change._ **

  
  


This change comes into her life so suddenly that she feels like someone has just swept her off of her feet, her stable standing in life, causing her to drop  _ oh so painfully _ on her back, literally and figuratively.

It comes through a drunken haze and a strangely blissful sting that crashes to her body, starting from her neck and spreading all throughout her body. It stays like that for a few short seconds before an excruciating pain begins to take over. She opens her mouth to scream, to cry for help but the pain in her neck only intensifies and she’s left choking on nothing but the strong pressure.

Then all of the sudden, all she can see is a blinding flash of white  _ (or black she can’t really tell anymore at this point) _ .

Then she feels her body falling. She sees all the precious memories she has spent through her 22 years of living flash before her eyes, her family, her memories with her members, with Jiwoo, at this point everything seems to fade out. Everything is still and quiet. ‘So this is how dying feels like’ she thinks to herself as quiet tears flow out of her eyes but then her seemingly peaceful passing is suddenly disrupted by loud arguing voices around her.

  
  


“What have you done!?”

“I- I couldn’t-“

“You can’t just leav-“

“You have to!!”

“We’re gonna get in trou-“

She barely makes out what they’re saying and then she feels her upper body being lifted up off the ground into a sitting position. The next thing she knew is that there’s the taste of copper in her mouth and the liquid that’s smoothly going into her system burns. Her mouth, her tongue, her insides feel like it's burning from inside out yet she can’t even bring herself to cry out from pain.

**_It burns_ **

**_Its scorching_ **

**_Its hot_ **

She abruptly sits up, as if all of that was just a very bad nightmare _(a very realistic one at that)_. Taking in everything in her surroundings, she calms her breathing. She looks around and she immediately relaxes upon realizing that she’s in her own bedroom. The sun was directly glaring at her room because of the open curtain window, which was a bit strange for her because she swears she kept it closed yesterday.

‘Well that explains why I had a hell-ishly hot nightmare.’ Sooyoung rolls her eyes and collapses on top of the bed once more with a sigh, partly from the relief after the horrible nightmare. 

As she stares blankly at the ceiling, she tries recalling her memories from yesterday but for some strange reasons, she just can’t remember a good chunk of the happenings from yesterday. Particularly, at the part when they were all heading home. She doesn’t really remember how she made it home.

She knows she went to the club with her childhood friends, danced and partied all night like she always did whenever she knew that they’d be having a short break from their activities because that's when she can finally have some time for herself away from the four walls of the practice room, the managers, the members and the scrutinizing eyes of the public. In the slightly old worn out club back in her hometown, where people only knew her as the Ha Sooyoung from Busan and not Yves of LOONA. She remembers walking home with her friends after the crazy night.

‘After that..... how did I get here?’ she tries to think as hard as she can with the insanely painful hangover headache, that’s finally catching up to her consciousness and is now preventing her from thinking anymore rational thoughts.

She sighs deeply as she collapses unto the bed once again. Giving up on trying to think about what the hell happened last night. She gets up fully this time hoping that she’ll be able to clear off her thoughts with a comfortable shower.

* * *

Sooyoung steps out of the bathroom after finishing her shower. Her body ached all over and her mind is still a bit stressed from trying to remember yesterday’s happenings. The shower didn't really work to keep her mind off yesterday's happenings. She has already tried reaching out to the friends she was with yesterday through a chat to their group chat but the only explanation they’ve given her was that they were all together until they had to go separate ways because they all had to take different roads to their respective homes, strangely enough, she does remember walking along the streets with them, though a bit hazy, but she doesn’t remember how she got home at all.

She finds herself calming down however as she scans the interior of her home. She never really got used to this new house as she’s always busy and living in Seoul but still she can’t help but feel the homeliness knowing that her family is now living comfortably in this house. The house that she worked incredibly hard for to provide for her family. It really was different being back in her hometown where she spent the majority of her childhood.

Before she can even walk over her room, she sees her sister stands up from the couch.

“Where were you?” Sunmi says as she walks towards her sister. “Had fun partyin as usual?”

“Yeah....” she says as she started rolling her neck side to side to ease the stiffness of her body. “Way too much fun.”

“You walked around with that?” Sunmi says as she eyes a reddish-purple bruise on her little sister’s neck.

“With what?” Sooyoung replies in confusion, not really knowing what her sister was pertaining to.

“This hickey you dumbass.” Sunmi says as she poked the spot on her neck playfully but her giggle was soon cut off when Sooyoung flinched away immediately from the pain as she held onto her neck. 

“Ouch!”

“What- Sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Sunmi asks as she raises up both of her hands.

Sooyoung grunted once again as she holds onto the spot tightly, weirdly feeling it warm under her palm. “I- I’m okay.” she says as she stood up to walk towards her own room. “Im gonna get some more sleep.”

“Are you sure? Put on some ointment or somethin on it.” Sunmi adds on before Sooyoung can even close her bedroom door.

“Alright, alright.” she replies with a wave as she closes the door.   
  


“Was her hook-up some kind of animal” Sunmi says to herself before turning away to assume her previous position on the couch.

On the other side of Sooyoung's bedroom, the short haired girl is panicking because there is just no way she had a hook up. She would never do that to Jiwoo. _Never in a million years._ She stresses over the mark even as she lays down in bed to try and get some sleep, not having any idea how she even got it. In the end, she painfully somehow manages to convince herself that it was probably just some insect bite and not a hickey. 'It's just some bug bite.' is the last thought that runs through her mind amidst her throbbing headache and drowsiness before managing to go to sleep.

* * *

She wakes up in the middle of the night feeling very cold. She looks around the room for the clock, it’s 1am. Chills running all throughout her body. She feels hungry.  _ Starving _ . The coldness feels like it’s scorching her skin and there’s an uncomfortable feeling in her mouth. When she reaches up to her mouth, she gasps at the feeling of touching sharp fangs attached to her teeth.

Now panicking, she runs towards her dresser where a mirror is situated hanging on the wall.

And she sees herself.

With full blown gray eyes that seemed to glow with the moon shining into her room and the fangs situated on her mouth and the terrifying red mark that’s on her neck. 'That's definitely not a bug bite.' She thinks to herself amidst the panic.

She stood frozen before her own reflection, trying, _desperately,_ to take in the sight before her but before she can even process anything an irritating loud meowing just outside her balcony disrupts her thoughts. Way too loud considering the door connected to her balcony was tightly closed yet she could hear the meowing like it’s right before her ears.

She finds herself getting so irritated from the noise that before she even knew it her instincts took over her whole being as she swings open the door to her balcony and she grabs the poor cat by the neck. With the cat in hand, she could strangely feel the thumping of the feline’s heart and the blood running through its veins, as if it’s calling for Sooyoung. With this she is once again reminded of the starvation that seems to be clawing her insides. 

Then something inside her snaps and before she even knows it, her body is moving on it’s own.  _ Automatically.  _ As if it's not her own body anymore. She couldn't  stop herself from letting her instincts take over as she bites the cat’s neck and drinks from it. The cat continues to struggle as she scratches around Sooyoung’s face and neck. She could feel the claws tearing through her cheek and her forehead as she sucks the cat’s blood but that barely even bothers her. She drinks from the poor feline until it stops struggling against her hold, finally sucking it dry.

She stays like that for a while as she’s finally regaining every ounce of control over her own body ( _ her humanity _ ). She let’s go of the dead cat, letting it fall on the ground with a light thud as she just stares at nothing in particular.

Everything is finally sinking in with her hunger sated and she slowly walks over to her mirror once again.

And there she sees a monster. With her gray glowing eyes, her blooded mouth, and the wounds all over her face that seems to be healing at an inhumane pace. In a matter of seconds, her wounds have completely healed.

And she’s left there standing, confused and despaired because she simply can’t fathom how this is all happening right now. Praying to whatever gods is out there to finally wake her up from this awful nightmare. Tears finally stream down her face as she looks at the being before her.

_The monster before her_.

**_Ha Sooyoung_ **

* * *

The remaining time of her vacation in her hometown went by in an instant. Strangely enough, after that night, the monstrous hunger never really came back  _ (for now) _ . As if the happenings of that night were merely just a fleeting dream. The only reminder that it really happened was the lump in their backyard that she had dug to bury the cat she had killed and the seemingly heightened senses she now possesses. Despite all that, she continued on to enjoy her mini vacation with her family. Taking the time to bond and enjoy their remaining time together before she leaves.

She’s in the middle of packing her things to ready for her trip back to Seoul when her phone buzzed beside her. She automatically smiles as she sees Jiwoo’s name come up on her notifications. Smiling like a love struck idiot, she opens her phone.   
  
_ My Jiwoo❣️ : heyy baby! just arrived at the dorm. u leavin tonight? _

She couldn’t help the happy sigh that comes out of her lips upon seeing the pet name. Jiwoo never fails to make her heart flutter. She immediately types out a reply not wanting to make the girl wait.

_ Sooyoung: hi babe. im leavin tonight, so ill probably arrive there around past midnight. missed you <3  _

_ My Jiwoo❣️ : yey!!! ❤️ missed u too 🥺 alright, see u tonight sooyoungie ❤️ ill wait for u. sleep with me once u arrive? _

_ Sooyoung: alright baby, see you  _

_ My Jiwoo❣️ : stay safe ❤️💜🧡 love u 💛💚💙 _

She smiles at the colorful heart emojis. Jiwoo was so utterly adorable, she was so excited to come home.

* * *

  
She leaves with a somehow sad feeling of leaving her family behind once again. She could still feel the tight hugs, wet kisses they gave her before stepping inside the train.

She smiles to herself as she types in some regards and take cares to her family before typing in another message for Jiwoo informing her that she’s already ridden the train. It wasn’t much of a long wait before she received a reply from Jiwoo.   
  
_ My Jiwoo❣️ : Take care sooyoungie🧡 im already laying in my bed so just go in once u arrive. already saved a space for u :3 _

With that she types in an ‘alright’ as she rests her head against the train chair and plugs in her airpods to play the playlist Jiwoo made for her. It never fails to make her relax and without even knowing it, she finally drifts off to sleep. 

She wakes up with the slight rattle of the train. She immediately looks out the window to see that they’re already in the urban parts of Korea with the city lights surrounding the place. It won’t be long till she arrives in Seoul. She proceeded to check her appearance out with her phone but was ultimately surprised to see that the color of her eyes is now gray. 

She gasped as she realized what this means before quickly checking out her teeth. Luckily, the fangs still aren't out yet. Which probably means that her fangs will come out sooner or later if she doesn’t do anything to sate this hunger. Thankfully, her eyes don't really seem too unnatural, it could be mistaken for a colored contact lens. It’s still dull in color right now, not yet glowing like it did the first night this happened. 

She barely even realized that they’ve finally arrived at the train station in Seoul because of how nervous she was. She had to do something about this. However, she was in the city now, still blaring with people despite it being 30 minutes past midnight. She sighs, it is a Friday night after all. 

‘This won’t do’ she thinks to herself. It’s way too risky for her to be out here with the possibility of her turning into a monster in a matter of minutes. She had to get out of here and fast. 

Out of panic, she starts running, not even knowing where she’ll go. Barely even realizing that she’s already going at an inhumanely fast pace even with her small baggage in her arms, the weight barely even bothering her. She abruptly stops when she sees a park filled with trees, thick enough to conceal what’s happening in the middle of the trees. ‘There has to be an animal around there somewhere’ she thinks to herself as she goes into the park. She was now getting restless, feeling her hunger getting stronger any minute now. She could also feel her fangs starting to grow. She needs to feed, now. She just prays that no one is around this park right now because she’s pretty sure she already looks horrific with her glowing eyes and her sharp fangs. 

Then she hears it, a flap of a pair of wings. She quickly turns to where the sound came from a nearby branch of a tree, her instincts taking over again as she jumps up to catch the poor bird before it can even fly off higher. She honestly doesn’t know how she jumped that high but at this point, nothing really surprises her anymore. She mumbles a quick apology to the bird before taking a bite and drinking off its blood. 

She drank off a total of five birds before she finally felt her hunger sated. She looks at the corpse of the five birds she had just killed in front of her. Deciding to at least bury them. 

  
  


By the time she arrives at the dorm with her baggage in hand, it’s already half past three in the morning. Thankfully, no one is awake to see her in this horrible state, probably because most of the members are yet to arrive tomorrow morning or on Sunday and the rest who have arrived are already asleep.

She places her baggage inside her room, seeing Haseul and Yeojin already sleeping in their own respective bunks. She goes straight to the showers right after, wanting to get rid of the scent of blood and dirt all over her body. There are still traces of blood in her arms and in her neck, and she couldn’t help but feel disgusted at herself as she roughly scrubs at her arms, hard enough for her to draw out angry red lines on her skin. 

* * *

  
  


It’s already 4am when she quietly sneaks inside Jiwoo’s room, looking around, she realizes that none of her roommates are present. She feels bad for making the girl wait all alone. She tiredly smiles as she sees the space next to the girl. ‘So she did save me some space.’ she thinks to herself. Her heart pounding and the butterflies fluttering in her stomach upon the realization. She tries to lay on the bed as quietly as possible so as to not awake the other girl. Carefully wrapping her arms around Jiwoo and planting a soft kiss on top of her head, she feels her heart swell with happiness. 

Her mind starts to drift from today’s happenings. She shuts her eyes, not wanting to be reminded of the reality she is forced to face. However, the confusion and frustration she feels towards whatever caused her to lose her humanity never fails to haunt her during the quiet times. She thinks of just how unfair life is when she’s been nothing but a hardworking girl for the people she loves to even be blessed with such cruel fate. Right when she thinks she’s finally living the life she’s always wanted, life catches up to mess it up all over again. She was suddenly roused from her thoughts however when she felt Jiwoo furthermore snuggling into her. A smile once again blooming on her face from the movement.

And right there, with the feeling of Jiwoo’s soft breathing against her neck, she decides that whatever this is, she’s gonna face it head on even though she still had a lot of questions and frustration. She has people by her side that need her. Her family, her members, and Jiwoo. She has to stay strong for them. 

Has to figure all of this out all while keeping her identity hidden from everyone. She had to protect the people she loves from herself, the last thing she ever wants is for her to possibly harm the people she holds dear.

For now, with the feeling of Jiwoo’s steady heartbeat and warmth against her body,  _ she simply savors the feeling of finally getting home. _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung tries to adjusts to her new life but Jiwoo just keeps making it hard for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in my docs for months now and I only got the motivation to fix it up and post it :((( sorry for taking too long. Anyways!! Heres the second part! Hope you all enjoy it <3

Sooyoung’s relationship with Jiwoo isn’t that much complicated really. They had already talked about it one time and they immediately agreed and have come to terms with what they both wanted.

They both agreed that putting a label on what they have between them, in this crucial time as celebrities, isn’t really best for now. They’ve promised that they’ll talk about it at a much later time, when things are finally stable. They’ve also talked about keeping the true nature of their relationship between them two for now. 

While they don’t really have any label, they still did as they pleased with each other. They hold hands, cuddle, make out and if the situation permits, they sleep together. They both have served as a pillar of support for each other and keeping each other’s secret. 

It was exactly perfectly enough for Sooyoung, for now. Keeping the commitments away for the time being and simply enjoying each other’s company. She does have plans on confessing though, just that it won’t be any time near now.

For now, she’s content with where she is as she watches Jiwoo’s adorable face as she sleeps.

There’s still a lot of things that she doesn’t understand with the new changes in her life, like take right now for instance. It’s currently 8am in the morning and she slept around 4am, which means she literally just slept for 4 hours but she’s already fully awake right now. Energized as if she just slept for a whole 12 hours. Back then (when she was still normal), she’ll usually sleep in until 1pm during rare vacations like this.  _ ‘Guess that’s another change to take note of.’  _ she thinks to herself.

As much as she’d like to stay here and continue to watch Jiwoo, she’s kinda getting uncomfortable staying at the same position for so long now so she gives Jiwoo a soft kiss on her forehead before trying to move as slowly and quietly as she can to get out of bed. Before she can even stand though, her arm hits the ladder of the double deck bed, the loud sound resonating in the whole room has without doubt disturbed Jiwoo of her sleep. 

Much to her dismay, Jiwoo starts waking up. “Hey, good morning baby. I'm sorry I woke you up.” she quietly says as Jiwoo begins to open her eyes. The soft sunlight illuminating the room serves as the only source of light causing Jiwoo to have that bright glow. Sooyoung thinks she hasn’t seen anything so beautiful.

“Unnie? when did you arrive?” Jiwoo says as she rubs the sleep off her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Around 3am.” 

“Ohh, sorry I wasn’t able to stay up, I kinda fell asleep.” Jiwoo says as she looks up at her. “Welcome home Sooyoungie.” she adds on with a smile.

Sooyoung feels her heart flutter with the three simple words. “Well, where’s my welcome home kiss?” she teasingly added as she hovers above Jiwoo.

Jiwoo wastes no time to connect their lips as she kisses Sooyoung with a chaste peck. Sooyoung tried to connect their lips again, the kiss too short for her liking, but her lips were abruptly pushed back with Jiwoo’s hand. 

“Whyyyyyyy” she asks with Jiwoo’s palm muffling her words.

“Morning breath” Jiwoo states while giggling with how adorably Sooyoung looks like right now. She covers her mouth with her other hand as if to protect them from Sooyoung’s kisses.

Sooyoung rolls her eyes. “You know I don’t really care about that right?” she says as she tries to pry Jiwoo’s palm away from her mouth. 

“It matters to me though.” Jiwoo says as she struggles against the taller girl’s hold, trying to keep her palm stuck on her mouth.

Jiwoo was no doubt the stronger of the two but with Sooyoung’s new found power, she successfully pries Jiwoo’s palms away and showers her with kisses all around her lips.

They both fall on a series of giggles satisfied with how their day started.

Sooyoung kisses her again, deeply this time, savoring their time alone together with no one around yet.    
  


* * *

Later that day, Sooyoung is lazing around her bed as she tries to take note of the changes she’s experiencing to write them on the notes of her phone. She could've written all about it in her notebook diary but she can’t risk anyone seeing it. 

The first thing she writes about is how it all started. Her memories of that night remain hazy but she tried her best to connect all the dots with all of the things she could remember. 

_ Going to the bar ---> Getting super drunk ---> Going home ---> (???) ---> Got home (???) ---> Woke up _

The flowchart of what happened that night was still a bit incomplete and many of the details remained a mystery but an outline of the main events will do for now at least. The next thing she writes about is the changes she has noticed on her body. 

_ Hypersensitive senses  _

_ Can see well in the dark _

_ Super strength _

_ Super speed _

_ Can jump as high as an average tree _

_ Not needing too much sleep (4 hours will do???) _

_ Fast healing _

_ Feeds on blood (every 4-5 days????) _

  * _First stage of hunger is eyes turning into a dull color gray_


  * Second stage is eyes starts to glow


  * Third stage is fangs starts to grow


  * Fourth (last??) stage uncontrollable animalistic rage(????)



She sighs at how ridiculous her notes seem. These details all seem like something straight out of Twilight, except that she really doesn’t really sparkle under the sunlight. However, no matter how unbelievable this is, it is her reality now. The painful reality she has to face, the fact that she’s no longer human, but is now a blood sucking monster, a vampire.

Her brooding is suddenly cut short with a text from Jiwoo.    
  


_ My Jiwoo❣️ : Just finished showering ;)))) get over here sooyoungieeeeeeee. im bored. _   
  


Without even wasting a second, she throws her phone to her bed and immediately goes to Jiwoo’s room. As she walks to the said room, she can’t help but feel this strange feeling of being stared at so she turns around only to see Hyejoo looking at her weirdly from behind the kitchen counter. They continued with the strange stare off for a few seconds before Hyejoo looked away and continued drinking from her cup.    
  


Sooyoung just shrugs it off and heads towards the kitchen. “Heyyy, just got home?” 

“Well yeah….” Hyejoo trails off as if she’s about to add on something but it never really comes.

“Right…” There’s an awkward pregnant pause as Hyejoo still seems to act strange. “Um.. don’t make too much of a mess in our room alright” Sooyoung just says as she turns and goes to Jiwoo’s room. Shrugging off the strange encounter.

* * *

  
  


They’re in the middle of a make out session, with her back against the wall and Jiwoo straddling her lap, when Sooyoung feels it. The thumping of Jiwoo’s heart against her own chest and the feeling of the blood flowing through her veins underneath her fingertips which triggers a familiar hunger inside of her that, thankfully, isn’t that persistent compared to before. 

Sooyoung hesitantly pulls away as she swallows hard. 

“What’s wrong?” Jiwoo asks breathlessly. Lips parted and swollen from how hard they’ve been kissing. Sooyoung has to swallow again from how breathtaking and  _ hot  _ Jiwoo looks right now.

“Nothing, I just missed you so much” Sooyoung just says as she plants soft kisses along Jiwoo’s chin, choosing to shrug off what just happened. The smaller of the two sighs as she leans to the side to give Sooyoung more access to her neck.

The innocent kisses soon turned into soft bites and heavy kisses with Jiwoo’s soft moans. Sooyoung’s hands does its job by traveling all around Jiwoo’s body. Reaching underneath her shirt and staying on her navel to softly caress the warm skin.

“Your hands are really cold.” Jiwoo says with a shiver. Sooyoung just simply hums as she busies her mouth with kissing her neck. 

“Unnie..” Jiwoo softly moans as she feels her hands massage her soft and ample breasts, feeling her fingertips slightly pressing on her still clothed chest. As Sooyoung continues to litter Jiwoo’s neck with her kisses, she suddenly feels her pulse against her lips and then she suddenly feels the familiar hunger once again. 

Retracting her hands away from Jiwoo, she pulls away completely as she fixes her shirt. Jiwoo only stares at her in confusion as she plants a soft kiss on her lips. 

“The others might come in.” Sooyoung explains as she softly pushes Jiwoo’s body off her. 

“I locked the door though…” Jiwoo says in confusion. 

“Ahhh.. I’m hungry.. do you wanna go out and just eat lunch instead?” she rambles messily trying to ignore Jiwoo’s questioning gaze. 

Jiwoo just answers her with a hesitant nod, the confusion still evident in her face.

“I’ll umm go back to my room and change.” Sooyoung adds on as she immediately scurries off the room without even waiting for Jiwoo’s reply.

In her defense, even she herself was weirded out with how things ended because to be honest she would never, in a million years, deny Jiwoo of sex. Under any normal circumstances, she never would’ve done that. Being the more adventurous of the two, she has always been the one to initiate daring propositions of having sex in different dangerous situations where people could walk in on them. But this is only for the better, she knows how dangerous things could get if they were to do things more than that, who knows what she could do to Jiwoo with her new found abilities.  _ ‘It’s for the better’ _ she convinces herself once again.

* * *

This continues on for months for Sooyoung, trying her best to adjust to her new life. By now, she has already picked up a regular schedule for her feeding. On an average, she feeds around twice a week. She has seven different parks she goes to for hunting. Settling a timetable for her feeding schedule just so she won’t repeat going into the same park frequently. 

She does her best to do everything without the members suspecting her of anything weird. However she really just can’t help but avoid them, Jiwoo especially, knowing how the girl doesn’t even hesitate to initiate some sort of skinship with her. Ever since that day in Jiwoo’s bed, she tries her best to avoid anything more than necessary skinship with Jiwoo. It pains Sooyoung to see the hurt in Jiwoo’s eyes every time she has to lie about some stupid excuse on why she can’t sleep with her for the night or why she always abruptly pulls away during their kisses. She still tries to do things with Jiwoo of course but it’s just harder now that there’s an underlying fear within her of awakening her hunger.

However, as much as she’s trying her best, she knows that she really isn’t fooling anyone when the members start casually asking her questions. Like that one time when Chaewon straight up asked: “Why aren’t you hanging out with us as much anymore Unnie?” in which she only replied with a nervous laugh as she makes up some lame excuse of working out more these days. 

To her defense, she doesn’t really miss out on  **all** of the weekly scheduled hang outs, she just misses out on a few of them but still missing one member everytime they do makes a huge difference so she can’t really blame them. Sooyoung just can’t help it, with most of her members being night owls, thus most of their hang outs happens during midnights when it’s her scheduled feeding and whenever she comes back, it’s already way too late into the night which means most of them have already retreated to their beds. She does it intentionally. She usually comes back around 3:30-4:00am just so she won’t have to encounter the other members with the scent of blood and dirt all over her.

* * *

  
  


“Where are you always disappearing to Sooyoung?” Haseul asks in her stern voice, the one she only uses when they discuss serious matters, one night after she just came back from feeding. It’s already been months since she started doing this, she figured that no one really bothered to care anymore about her twice a week late night escapades so she’s taken a back as she looks at Haseul who’s sitting on the living room couch with the TV on, her posture a bit laid back against the couch with an empty mug of coffee on the table in front of her, most probably trying to stay awake to wait for Sooyoung to come back. Sooyoung’s heart swells from the thoughtfulness of it all but still she can’t help the nervousness creeping in.

“Umm.. I only went out to grab food..” she replies, trying to sound sure of herself but obviously failing as Haseul gives her ‘you’re not fooling anyone’-look. “Look, I swear I just ate outside.” she tries again, sounding a bit more determined this time because she figures that it really isn’t a whole lie. She does feed every time she goes out, just like tonight.

“Sooyoung, you know you can talk to me anytime about things like this right?” Haseul says, her features visibly softening as she pats the spot next to her on the couch. Sooyoung walks over to sit beside her, a bit nervous, hoping that Haseul won’t notice the scent of blood and dirt in her body. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Haseul says once she receives no verbal reply from Sooyoung as she reaches out to hold her hand. The taller girl only looks at her, confused at what she’s trying to imply. “I’m always here for you Sooyoung, you can trust me... but I just hoped that you’re careful...” her voice filled with raw sincerity. The moment touches her and all but she can’t help but feel her nervousness worsen ten times more. ‘Don’t tell me… she knows??’ she thinks to herself.

“Unnie... what do you mean?” The question comes out too shaky for her liking due to her nervousness. She waits with bated breath for her reply.

Haseul only chuckles at her reply. “Come on Sooyoung, I know you’re seeing someone, so who’s the lucky guy?” she says with a teasing tone in her voice.

Sooyoung sighs, relief taking over her as her assumptions have been proven wrong and that Haseul is clearly still oblivious to everything going on. “Unnie.. I’m not dating anyone.” Sooyoung chuckles but still a bit cringing at Haseul's assumption that she’s a  _ het _ , she thinks she could barf at the hideous idea. “First of all, I’m not even straight.” 

“Oh sorry, well who’s the lucky girl then?” 

“Unnie- I just told you. I’m not dating anyone. I swear!”    
  
It takes a lot of persuading for Haseul to finally give in and accept that she isn’t dating anyone, though she’s not really sure if she did persuade her with the underlying teasing tone in her voice till the very end. But as Sooyoung lays on her bed to sleep, she could hear Haseul’s sincere voice echoing in her mind.

_ “I’m always here for you Sooyoung, you can trust me.” _

  
  


* * *

It was one of the rare free day for the whole Loona members but Sooyoung knows better than to stay inside the dorm. She won’t be able to survive the whole day staying in the dorm with the girls sticking to her so she gets up early in the morning and prepares to leave. 

As she steps out of her room to leave, she sees Jiwoo sitting on the living room sofa, sipping on her mug. Sooyoung takes a nervous gulp as she tries to nonchalantly walk past the living room to the front door, she never makes it though because before she can even walk a single step past the living room, Jiwoo is already calling for her.

“Sooyoungieee” 

Sooyoung closes her eyes with a deep exhale trying to remain composed before turning around to face Jiwoo. She recognizes that voice, she already knows that Jiwoo would definitely be wearing that damned puppy eyes on her face and that this’ll definitely be a damned warzone between her own willpower.

“Yes, Jiwoo?” she says as she finally turns around with a sweet smile plastered on her face. 

“Where are you going unnie?” 

“Oh, I'm going to meet a friend. I’ll be back before dinner.” she replies, trying to be as casual as she can be about it despite lying.  _ She’ll always have a hard time lying to Jiwoo but this is for the better. _

She can almost see the gears turning inside Jiwoo’s head as she tries to come up with a reply before settling with a simple okay and take care. ‘ _ Well that was easier than expected _ .’ she thinks to herself as she turns around to leave.

As soon as she steps out the front door, she lets out a long sigh.

Jiwoo definitely knows that something’s up. She just hopes that Jiwoo won’t take this the wrong way. She knows that she definitely can’t keep this up anymore, not with her members getting more and more suspicious. This whole situation was just mentally and emotionally tiring for Sooyoung. She was tired of getting stressed from hiding her secret and of always lying to her members,  _ especially to Jiwoo. _

She knows that this is all going wrong but what can she do anyways. She can’t risk getting found out. Acting normal throughout all this vampire situation was just so excruciatingly harder than she thought it would be. She felt like some horny teenager trying to hide his boner in front of these beautiful ladies only that she’s hiding something much more terrifying than that: her bloodsucking tendencies everytime she gets even the tiniest feeling of their blood.

* * *

  
  


As much as Jiwoo just simply looks like a smiley simpleton idiot most of the time, she isn’t. She’s far from that. She even takes pride in her sensitivity to the people around her, good at reading their emotions. Everyone knows that, her members especially. Which is why it doesn’t really surprise Sooyoung when Jiwoo drags her in the untouched storage room in their dorm that they both knew too well after a long day in the practice room.

Jiwoo quickly scans the hallway for anyone and quickly pushes Sooyoung in, not wasting any time to follow the suit and locking the door behind her. It’s a bit dusty and dark inside, with only the spaces between the doorframe and the door serving as their faint source of light. Sooyoung is still trying to adjust to the darkness when all of a sudden Jiwoo aggressively pushes her back against the dusty cabinet and proceeds to kiss her passionately and deeply. Both tilting their heads, as if it’s something out of instinct, to furthermore deepen the kiss. They haven’t kissed this way ever since that day in Jiwoo’s bed as Sooyoung always settled for chaste kisses, which is why it was so painfully hard for Sooyoung to pull away when she feels the hunger within her slowly creeping in.

As soon as she pulls away, Jiwoo reaches up to cradle her face. Her thumbs are smooth against Sooyoung’s cheek as she savors the feeling of Jiwoo being close to her. Jiwoo brings her face close again this time and Sooyoung can’t help the rush inside her that tells her to do the same. They kiss once again, this time slow and unhurried. They stay like that for a long time and Sooyoung takes advantage of the dark, knowing that Jiwoo won’t be able to see her eyes turning gray in the dark as she pulls Jiwoo closer even though she can definitely feel the steady hum of her bloodstream underneath her fingertips.

And then she feels it, the subtle tears flowing silently on Jiwoo’s cheeks. Sooyoung pulls back to look at Jiwoo, her eyes already long adjusted to the dark and can now clearly see (with the help of her vampire abilities of course) in the dark. Jiwoo sobs softly in front of her and she fights the tears that threaten to escape her own eyes merely at the sight of Jiwoo breaking down in front of her. It crushes her heart, knowing that she’s the one who has brought this pain upon Jiwoo. It crushes her whole being knowing that she can’t do anything about it.

“I’m sorry…” Sooyoung just whispers, her voice small, as she holds Jiwoo’s cheeks, trying to wipe the never ending stream of tears. 

“Why.. do you keep pushing me away..” Jiwoo says, her voice a bit shaky. “I know you’ve been avoiding me Sooyoung.” she adds on as she lets her hand fall, the one that has been cradling Sooyoung’s face all this time, as if she can’t find the strength within her to keep them up anymore.

“I’m so sorry.” Sooyoung only says because she knows that she can’t feed the other girl anymore lies,  _ because that's the only thing she can say _ . 

Jiwoo only cries harder in her arms and she feels her own tears flowing freely through her cheeks.

“I trusted you Sooyoung, more than I ever did with someone.”

Sooyoung could feel the despair take over her whole being as Jiwoo speaks out her feelings. “Within the span of our time being intimately close, I learned how to do that but… you.. I guess you never did the same” 

“Jiwoo- I-” Sooyoung wants to tell her that she’s wrong, that she trusts her with all her life too, that she wouldn’t mind spending the rest of her life with her, that she loves her so much but she isn’t brave enough. To just open her heart out and tell everything.

“I’m tired of this Sooyoung.” Jiwoo says, her tone ice cold. “I’ve been waiting for months... for you to finally tell me because I believed you will eventually but..” Jiwoo says, her voice is void of any more emotions but the tears flowing freely through her cheeks are still continuous. 

Sooyoung can only let out another apology before Jiwoo is turning around to open the door but before she even does so she looks back one more time to Sooyoung just standing there, watching her every move, she says:

“I guess this is all I’ll get from you.” 

And the door is slammed shut before she can even let out another useless apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos or comments are appreciated <3 hope you enjoy loveyall!! :*


End file.
